My Balls
Hakusensha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Animal Arashi | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = November 2006 | last = April 2010 | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga written by Shigemitsu Harada (also author of Yuria 100 Shiki, published in Young Animal magazineSHIGEMUTSU Harada, in [[Anime News Network]]), and illustrated by Takahiro Seguchi. The manga began serialization in Hakusensha's manga magazine ''Young Animal Arashi in November 2006. The first tankōbon was released on August 29, 2007, and as of April 29, 2010, forty chapters have been serialized. Plot The fate of the world rests in one man's testicles. In a freak sealing accident, the Queen of Terror is sealed into Satou Kohta's testicles, thus preventing her from reigning destruction onto the world. However, a lesser devil, Elyse, who was with the Queen of Terror on Earth is determined to release the Queen at all costs. The only way to do so is to make Kohta ejaculate, and Elyse only has thirty days to do it. Characters Main characters ; :Kohta is a nineteen-year-old part timer, and a virgin, masochist, with no girlfriend. On July 1, he drunkenly urinates when he is between a battle between the Queen of Terror and an angel, who accidentally seals the Queen of Terror in Kohta's right ball (while attempting to seal the Queen in a different type of holy ball). Although Kohta wants to protect humanity, his willpower is questionable and he becomes aroused by virtually anything, up to, including and sometimes surpassing physical and mental abuse. He has stated he will like any girl when he hears her voice, but has a deep infatuation for his co-worker Minayo, with whom he has an on/off relationship, mostly due to the influence of devils. Because he is almost constantly being attacked by devils bent on sexually assaulting him, he signs a contract with the Lesser Devil Elyse to prevent the Queen from escaping, although he is generally oblivious to both Elyse's infatuation with him and her own sexual experimentation with his body, which she does while he sleeps. He later breaks up with Minayo as he realized he fell in love with Elyse. ; :Elyse is a Lesser Devil assigned to assist the Queen of Terror in destroying the human race. When an angel seals the Queen of Terror in Kohta’s right ball, her mission is to make Kohta ejaculate to free the queen, but she fails because she is sexually inexperienced and explicit activities disgust and scare her. She cannot return to Hell until the Queen of Terror is released, but eventually abandons this mission and joins forces with Kohta in of fear of punishment for her failures should the Queen ever get out. She is in love with Kohta and is highly jealous of Minayo, but generally attempts to hide her jealousy. Elyse makes a contract with Kohta to help him escape the multitudes of tempting scenarios that occur, both to save herself from the Queen's wrath and because she strongly desires to keep Kohta to herself. The contract also means Elyse "owns" Kohta's soul; as a result, Elyse can control Kohta when he is unconscious, which she usually uses to sexually gratify herself with Kohta's unconscious body. After preventing the Queen's release for the month, she and Kohta now are trying to get Elyse to be human so God will protect her when the Queen is finally released, which happens when a demon falls in love, however despite admitting she loves him, she is still a demon. While most devils are quite voluptuous, Elyse is less "developed;" it is implied in a bonus chapter that this is related to her Lesser Devil rank and that she would develop a similar body type to other devils upon being promoted to a full devil. She has a tsundere personality. Supporting Characters ; :Minayo is Kohta's co-worker and a college student, who is the recent object of Kohta's affections. Her personality is quite chirpy, but she is inwardly a nymphomaniac, and her frequent drinking causes this behavior to become predominant. This is the source of many close calls for Kohta, although Elyse generally tries to intervene as she is intensely jealous of Kohta's desire for Minayo. They get back together when she tells Kohta, that he is the only person for her, because he is the only person who's been nice to her after seeing her drunk, as her drinking has interfered with her personal life many times. However, he asks her to break up with him, as he states he has fallen in love with someone else (Elyse). She later cuts off her hair to where it is just right below her ears and shows to still care for Kohta, stating he can come back to her if she (Elyse) turns him down. Even when Elyse takes him away after paying for what she just bought (stating she will take him as well), Minayo looks at the money she was given and comments on how she probably gave him away too cheaply. ;Old Man :This is the angel that inadvertently sealed the Queen into Kohta's balls, while trying to seal it into a Crystal Ball. He tells Kohta about his fate for the next month with a blush on his face, but was reduced to a homeless bum since he used all of his power alone to seal the Queen. It has been revealed that the old man was the leader of heavens armies, the Archangel Michael. ;The Boss :The unnamed boss of the convenience store at which Minayo and Kohta work is a pervert who enjoys talking about sexual matters and going to bathhouses looking for prostitutes. He apparently has been in trouble with the law multiple times for this, as he seems unconcerned when he gets Kohta and himself arrested in a prostitution bust. Antagonists ;Devils :Devils are the opposite of Angels; scions of Hell bent on destroying the Earth. While Devils are quite powerful and possess many magical powers, they are not strong enough to destroy and take over the Earth without the Queen of Terror's unique powers, and would be obliterated along with humanity if they attempted to fight without the Queen's particular brand of magic. While not explicitly stated, no male devils have been seen and most of the Devils seen take the form of voluptuous females bent on using their individual powers to sexually assault Kohta. Every devil has a pentagram on her body, which is the source of her power. If this pentagram is touched the devil's powers are weakened. ; :The Queen of Terror and main antagonist who has been sealed in Kohta's balls. After impatiently waiting until the time when demons will rule the Earth again, she enlists Lesser Devil Elyse to come down and help her destroy the human race. She currently resides in the unspent semen inside of Kohta's right ball. When Kohta is in a deep sleep, she is able to infiltrate his dreams. Her magical powers vastly outstrip that of all other devils as they cannot hope to successfully destroy humanity without her assistance. ; :Irene is a succubus from Hell, who initially arrives to free Lady Emanniel. Like most succubus, she has a special power where she stores magic power in her eyes and rapes men with her eyes. Unlike most of the devils, she succeeds in causing Kohta to release his semen, although due to circumstances still fails to release the queen. However, because succubus are generally lustful, she gives up her mission to engage in intercourse with as many men on Earth as she can, which she would not be able to do if humanity were destroyed. ;Ares the Reaper :Ares is a "reaper" and as such has a very large scythe which she uses in an attempt to kill Kohta. The reason for this is that by dying, Kohta would release all of his bodily fluids, which would include his semen and Lady Emmaniel with it. She fails due to Elyse's intervention. ;Marie the Vampire :Marie is a vampire who has been sent to Earth to free Lady Emanniel by extracting her from Kohta's balls with her fangs, bypassing any need to sexually arouse him. However, because of a previous incident where Elyse kicked Kohta in the balls, they retreated into his body. Like most vampires, she is easily defeated by a cross and a bulb of garlic. ;Ash the Invisible :Ash is a devil with the ability to turn invisible by using her magic powers. She uses this ability to attempt to rape Kohta while invisible. She fails due to Minayo's intervention. ;Ariel the Fallen Angel :Ariel, the "Black Cupid" has powers similar to that of "Cupid," only instead of her arrows making someone fall in love, they stimulate an intense passion for sex. She is tricked by Kohta with a mixture condensed milk and lotion (to make fake semen). She later uses her arrow to affect Minayo, but Elyse uses her power to neutralize the effect of the arrow before any harm could be done. ;Isabella the Dead :Isabella is a zombie, because of that she can control her body parts even if the are separated from her body. She tries to make Kohta ejaculate by making him swallow her finger and using it to stimulate his prostate while having sex at the same time, but a dog took her arm and allowed Kohta to escape. Kohta found it disturbing to have sex with her, seeing it as necrophilia. ;Baphomet the Great Devil :Baphomet is a Great Devil of Hell, that claims to have more experience than other woman because she's a hermaphrodite. Kohta ended up defeating her with his own techniques, along with Irene's help. ;Beelzebub and Asmodai :Beelzebub and Asmodai are demon queens. Beelzebub is the Lord of the Flies, and thus has the ability to control flies. Asmodai is a sheeplike demon. In the hell Beelzebub attempts to use her flies to make Kohta cum, but they fails due to the scream of a mandrake. Kohta makes an escape with the help of Archangel Michael. Later they kidnap Minayo and blackmail Kohta, to release Lady Emmaniel. Then Elyse arrives and offer to make Kohta come. They fail because the impatience of Asmodai and the holy barrier, that are placed around Kohta's privates. Their next plan is to use humans to make Kohta cum. They threaten to destroy the city if they don't do as demons say. This plan fails because of a leech and Elyse's intervention. ;Duel the Doppelgänger :Duel is a Doppelgänger, who has the power to change her appearance. She has strong magic power. She attempts to make Kohta come without even touching him using her powers, but fails due to Elyse's intervention. ;Minotaurus and Lamia :They attack Kohta with adults toys because they can't touch him. They fail because Kohta isn't a virgin anymore. ;The Demon Lord Satan :Satan (also known as Lucifer, the Fallen Angel) is the "leader" of Hell along with the Queen of Terror. While classically described as male, in the manga, Satan is female, who has both the power of light and darkness in her. Michael the Archangel describes her as a nymphomaniac and sexual expert who, as an the boss of the angels, used her position to sexually harass her "employees." Satan arrives as part of the final "battle", raping Kohta while he desperately tries to avoid releasing the Queen. She later becomes trapped inside his right ball like Emanniel after cleaver plan by Kohta. However she was later able to escape after he came, but she had to fight Emanniel to get out as there wasn't enough strength in the release. She nearly got him to cum again but was stopped by the Old Man. Volume listing *'2nd Ball:' *'3rd Ball:' *'4th Ball:' *'5th Ball:' *'6th Ball:' *'7th Ball:' *'8th Ball:' | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} *'10th Ball:' *'11th Ball:' *'12th Ball:' *'13th Ball:' *'14th Ball:' *'Extra Ball:' *'Special Ball:' | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} *'16th Ball:' *'17th Ball:' *'18th Ball:' *'19th Ball:' *'20th Ball:' *'Special Ball 1:' *'Special Ball 2:' | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} *'22nd Ball:' *'23rd Ball:' *'24th Ball:' *'25th Ball:' *'26th Ball:' *'27th Ball:' *'Special Ball:' | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ChapterList = *'28th Ball:' *'29th Ball:' *'30th Ball:' *'31st Ball:' *'32nd Ball:' *'33rd Ball:' *'Extra Ball 1:' *'Extra Ball 2:' | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | ChapterList = *'34th Ball:' *'35th Ball:' *'36th Ball:' *'37th Ball:' *'38th Ball:' *'39th Ball:' *'40th Ball:' *'Last Ball:' | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} |} References External links * *Takahiro Seguchi's personal website Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Ecchi anime and manga Category:Seinen manga es:Ore Tama it:Oretama 〜 Ore ga chikyū o sukūtte!?〜 ja:オレたま 〜オレが地球を救うって!?〜 zh:我與惡魔的H生活